Build Me Up Buttercup
by Momo-Chan-Tan
Summary: Way after the final book Harry's normal life is interrupted by a very familiar face in the missing persons section. Will he give up his family and job for this one man or will he ignore the love of his life and turn back to the woman who's stood by him?
1. Epiloge

_There was something in the way the he talked to him that was perfect, something in the way that he smirked and laughed, sexy and dark as his shoulders shivered with sarcasm. It wasn't right, nor was convincing when Harry claimed that there was no way he was in love.  
The pure sexiness of his movements and his actions made it quite clear that the man before him was evil. It made it quite clear that no matter what he did, that he would remain as evil and as corrupt as the day that they had first met.  
Beyond a doubt Harry was in love, and beyond a doubt that source of pleasant evil loved him back.  
Draco Malfoy had found love with his eternal rival, Harry Potter._

"Give me a reason to tell you my feelings." Draco whispered into his ear, goose bumps riddling the expanse of skin as he breathed over it leaving a trail of moisture behind.  
Harry shivered and dug blunt finger tips into the man's shoulders, dank stone cutting into his back as he fought to keep a hand hold on sanity. "You owe it to me Malfoy. Everything that you've done to tear me down, you owe it to me to say enough to build me back up." his voice cracked, his throat raw and ragged as he clawed at the cloak hiding pale skin from him.  
The blonde chuckled, stormy grey eyes looking deep into green, trailing over the speckles of brown. "When you put it that way..."  
Something touched Harry's neck, and the man shuddered, sure that it was a kiss.

"I love you...."


	2. Case, Case, Case, Draco, Malfoy, Case

Fingers tapped on the desk impatiently as Harry stared at the file before him. He had been expecting this for quite some time now; after all, it wasn't like life had stopped with everything that had happened his last year.

That damn school; it was still a part in his life, through not only his kids, but his job. Sighing, he placed his hand flat, closing his eyes and trying hard not to think of anything at all. Had he turned over a new leaf, had he gone to some form of dark side remnant that the Dark Lord had managed to leave behind? What had been going on behind those dark and strange eyes of his that led this small and seemingly harmless paper to fly itself onto Harry's desk?

_And then he saw them: Malfoy with his arms around the unconscious Goyle, the pair of them perched on a fragile tower of charred desks, and Harry dived. Malfoy saw him coming and raised one arm, but even as Harry grasped it he knew at once that it was no good: Goyle was too heavy and Malfoy's hand, covered in sweat, slid instantly out of Harry's –[1]_

Closing his hand in the air, he shook his head, raising the fist and extending a finger to rub at his scar the way he always had. The memories seemed tucked just behind it, hidden from view as he fought to remember why this meant so much to him.

"_IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!" roared Ron's voice, and, as a great flaming chimaera bore down on them, he and Hermione dragged Goyle onto their broom and rose, rolling up and pitching, into the air once more as Malfoy clambered up behind Harry._

"_The door, get to the door, the door!" screamed Malfoy in Harry's ear, and harry sped up, following Ron, Hermione, and Goyle through the billowing black smoke…[2]_

He tilted his ear some, feeling the ghostly sensation of Malfoy's breath on his neck, the fucked up way his stomach plummeted as the air whipped around him, smelling of burning wood and parchment. It was so vivid, this waking dream as he fought to keep from falling back into it. Reminiscing would do him no good, and as he dropped his hand away from his forehead, Harry knew what he had to do. It was in his best interests to take this case, to work it until he had found the pureblood that he hadn't had time to think about for years.

Harry's fingertips touched the poster before him, ran over the multitude of newspaper clippings, with and without moving pictures and flashing ads. Resting finally on one small flyer, which he grabbed and held up to gaze at.

Draco Malfoy

Missing

Reward For Information Leading to His Whereabouts: Negotiable.

That information had just come to him, after a year of searching. He finally had found the blonde haired man, hidden away in some dark alley where he had been glimpsed.

"What are you doing, Draco? Why have you dropped off the face of the earth?" he whispered to no one in particular, and stood up, pocketing his wand with a small shrug. Pulling his cloak on over his black robes, he bowed his head and headed for the lift.

Ginny was smiling when he got home, a wooden ladle clutched in a pale hand as she watched him enter the house. "How was work today, dear?" she chimed, making Harry smile and walk over.

"I got the lead I've been looking for, and I might just find him this time," he replied, slipping an arm around his wife's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. The red-headed girl gasped with glee and dropped the cooking utensil back into the pot, where it resumed stirring. Turning to face him, she dropped a quick peck onto his lips and pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

She knew how wonderful it must have felt for him, finally having some scrap of evidence or rumor to go on, trying to find a man who had just one day vanished from his house, deserted his family and job, and gone off to do god only knows what. "You'll find him this time, I'm sure you will, Harry. You've never been so dedicated to something since Voldemort! Whenever you get like this, it means your close to it. I know." She said happily, not realizing that heavy impact her words had on him, like stones dropping into a lake, casting ripples over the surface -

Ripples that resembled something along the lines of a tsunami.

"_Look who it is."_

_Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away.[3]_

The memory was gone, just as quickly as it had popped into his mind. "Thanks." He said, fighting back a yawn, but not beating back his stomach's loud growl. "Oh, right. Food." He muttered, looking down and smiling lopsidedly. Ginny only laughed and pulled away, whisking out her wand and coaxing a few bowls over to the stove, letting the stew dish itself out.

"You need to start eating more dear. You'll be weak if you don't, and a weak man never catches anyone!" she warned, looking and sounding as much like her mother as ever, the plumpness in her cheeks not helping the picture in Harry's head one bit. It almost saddened him to think it, but she didn't hold the same appeal that she had before; when he looked at her, he saw a wife that was perfect in a social standards way, but even seeing that he had his case in the back of his mind, poking at him that he should be working on it.

Draco Malfoy was cutting into his mind, devouring his interests, and plaguing every single second of Potter's life.

He had to be found.

There was no other solution that Harry's mind offered to him as he lifted his spoon, automatically blowing on the steaming bite before taking it into his mouth. Until Harry understood why he couldn't get the fair boy out of his mind, his dreams, his nightmares, he had to keep searching.

**[1] Direct quote from the Seventh Harry Potter Book**

**[2] Again, a direct quote from the Seventh Book**

**[3] DIRECT QUOTE, SEVENTH BOOK.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, any rights to the series, blah blah blah, and We do not own the direct quotes from the book. We do own the crazy little minds that came up with the plot for this fan fic though.  
**


End file.
